magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Botyr Ilkson
"The only good troll... is a dead troll." - Botyr Ilkson Botyr Ilkson was a soldier in the Imperial Guard. He was recruited into the Resistance when they comandeered the Bloodveld, a ship owned by Leopold Mohrbacher, which he had been stationed on. After some time, Botyr came to known these people as family and was intent to help them against the Guild of Talisman. With invaluable experience in close-combat encounters and being a long-time military man, Botyr became one of the more prominent figures of the Resistance. Early Life Botyr Ilkson''' was born on the 32nd of Bennath. His mother was a bar patron and his dad a black-smith. He and his family lived at a farm nestled somewhere along the outskirts of Varrock. His early childhood consisted mainly of accompanying his mother to the bar where she worked. Thanks to the many pub-goers, Botyr heard multiple tales of adventures and heroes, his favorite being the mighty hero Arrav. Around his tween years, his father began taking him out to help mine and smelt bars. Botyr held a close relationship with his father, more-so than the other boys at his age. His father was an honest man - a devout Saradominist who valued hard-work and self-discipline. Botyr respected and even admired his father's views, yearning to win his respecwould later grow up, following in his father's footsteps and ideals, treasuring them for what was later to come. A couple months after Botyr's sixteenth birthday, tragedy struck. His father had increasingly become ill with an unknown disease. Another sixteen days passed and, unable to cope with his illness any longer, his father succumbed and died in his sleep. The Ilkson family were denied rights to bury his body as they wished to prevent any possible threat of the disease spreading. Mourners from Varrock came and burned his body, along with most of his personal possessions. Two years passed, all of which Botyr remembered vaguely. Upon turning eighteen, he left home and drafted into the Burthorpe Imperial Guard, much to the displeasure of his reluctant mother. After many years of grueling service, Botyr became a respectable member of the Guard, having lead many successful battles against the ever-stubborn trolls. But even then, the trolls were determined to not surrender. The past couple weeks had proved hard, with both sides suffering multiple casualities. The resources within the town were slowly dwindling. Caravans carrying supplies made fewer journeys, especially with the threat of being raided. Burthorpe's future looked grime. Magia Caedo A well-known man, by the name of Leopold Mohrbacher started to recruit Imperial Guards to help with things on his merchant ship. Unfortunately, Botyr was drafted onto that very boat and forced, reluctantly, to leave Burthorpe and complete his mission. Even then, abroad the ship called The Bloodveld, did misfortune find him. On the very same day it set off to sea, the `Resistance’ decided to `commandeer’ this exact ship. With a fool-proof plan, they easily took over the ship. During the ensuing chaos, Botyr was thrown into the cages far down below deck and witnessed the murder of Mohrbacher. With the rest of his brothers-in-arms slaughtered, he resigned himself to the Resistance, hoping to find some way to get aid to Burthorpe for the war. Botyr has had his share of nasty events during his time in the Resistance. He got in a couple of fights with Cyrus, whom he despised. He recruited Harqui Iminudis, a gnome surgeon, to help him in his `games'. These games would turn out to be trying to melt Cyrus' prize ice sculpture of Gautier, which he had brought to life using magic. Harqui would have succedded to, if Portia and the others hadn't intervened. Once they learned of Botyr's involvement, they were sickened by it and left him alone in his hammock. With the last two years gone, Botyr found himself having gained new friends, new enemies, and more scars. He had witnessed many deaths of his comrades and was even promoted to Commander of the Imperial Guard, thanks to a student of his named Winifred. Before he knew it, he found himself at the end of a long journey; one that caused the downfall of the Guild of Talisman. Post GoT Downfall Botyr Ilkson returned home to his beloved town of Burthorpe. With his new proclaimed fame, he helped rebuild what damage was left from when the Bloodveld was infused with Chaos and even held a memorial for those that had died during the attack. Sometime later that year, he was informed his mother had perished in the Kalistonian/Asgarnian War. He set out to reclaim her body and buried it back at her home along the outskirts of Varrock; the spot to where they burned his father’s body. Soon, things became what they were those two long years ago. Botyr lead began leading many missions back into troll territory, accompanied by a legion or so of his men and women. One of them, a young woman named Abigail Wilcox, caught Botyr’s eye and within days, they were in love! Two years would have both Botyr and Abby married, much to the disdain of her father; Colonel Jeremy Wilcox. For their honeymoon, the couple moved to the ranch where Botyr’s mother previously lived. Here they stayed for a long year full of happiness, peace, and joy. During their stay, Abby became pregnant and decided to better to head for Burthorpe for a proper medical procedure. While traveling back to Burthorpe, Abby went into labor and, with Botyr’s help, had a son. They decided to call it Henry; in memory of the late Henrik deBarr, a close friend of Botyr. During the year 187, a massive troll attack occurred in which a large number of casualties were sustained. Apart from the town’s near destruction, most citizens were unharmed, majority of deaths being soldiers. After a rushed meeting, the Imperial Guards fought back with Commander Ilkson and Colonel Wilcox leading the siege, driving the trolls back into the mountains. The next five years haved passed with relative ease. Small skirmishes continue here and there with the trolls though now the Imperial Guards have the upper hand. Botyr continues his rule as Commander, living with his wife and son, trying to forget his past and begin a new chapter of his life. Apotheosis Botyr has decided to join the Guild of Rune as a member so he can protect his family and gather enough money for Burthorpe's military to use. In one mission, Botyr was nearly crushed by one of the many `monsters' that have suddenly began to spring up everywhere. Luckily, he survived but suffered from some cracked ribs. He quickly recovered, with the help of a friend named Vaneril. When Thuban sent a messanger, a lady named Alison, to try and warn him of his impending return. Botyr however, didn't understand the message and was in for a suprise when Thuban made his appearance in person when Dal and him came for the Crown of Zaros. During the small skirmish, Botyr had his sword enchanted to create water strikes and let him breath and swim faster in water by a guy named Regios Forge. After that, he went back to Burthorpe to check on Abby and see if she was okay. He was unnerved to learn a man named `Richard' had visited some days before. He's decided that, in order to protect his wife, he will stay behind in Burthorpe for a couple days and let Abby do some missions at the Guild of Rune. Thuban and his gang recently visited Botyr at his Burthorpe home. Though Botyr was agnry, Thuban managed to persuade him into signing a Fell Contract. The contract stated at Thuban could not harm Botyr's son and wife while Botyr couldn't fight Thuban. Once Thuban teleported out, Botyr was left alone alone to think in his home. Fortunately, the Fell Contract was terminated. It was then that Sylan and Richard came to purpose a deal with Botyr; Help them obtain the Staff of Armadyl and they'll take care of Thuban. Botyr reluctantly accepted and left Abby without hardly a good-bye. When the raid occurs, they quickly find the Staff. Unfortunately it ends in the hands of a Guardian of Armadyl who viciously attacks them. When all hope seemed lost, Arturos used his magia mark's ability to get the Staff away from the Guardian's hands, who was quickly defeated and killed. However, Sylan reached the Staff and revealed his plan's of taking it to his master. Betrayed, the others of the raid left leaving Botyr with Dal, Euridus, and a Tharkan legion. Botyr agreed, albeit wary of their intentions, to help search for Links, people working for Geraint. Vanash sooned joined the team, and after him came Alastor. Dal briefed them on a new lead in the desert, as well as giving them newly designed commus. In a covert mission, Botyr and the others went to Pollnivneach. Surprising, Thuban and his minions were there also. After a heated conversation, a small skirmish ensued, resulting in Alastor mindcrushing Thuban, who fell back through a well. Botyr stood dumbfounded as Dal immediately destroyed the well, believing his old pal to have perished. Sylan and Richard, Thuban's lackeys, left to accomplish their last mission; one forced onto them via their Fell Contracts. Later, the trio consisting of Botyr, Dal, and Euridus started their mission to question Hallowrein's general residing in the desert. They quickly discovered her to be none other than a vampyre, much to their amazement. A battle began, which lead to the trio being forced to retreat. The general, recognizing Botyr, framed him for the murder of a female; a woman whom the general feasted on before the battle. Lines were drawn and war was called between the forces of Hallowrein and Burthorpe. Thankfully, the town now belonging in Kandarin's borders, decided to aid them. Now, it is only a matter of time before the two sides meet in a large-scale battle... The time had come. Kandarin was the first to go against Hallowrein, and so was the first to fall. They were not prepared for an aerial force of crystalline air-ballons, operated by elves, allies of Hallowrein. The battle was short; Hallowrein then set it's gaze upon the town of Burthorpe. The army marched on. The Hallowrein army's leader and a small group of soldiers meet near the border of Burthorpe. There, Commander Ilkson met them, with his own forces hidden in some heavily wooded areas nearby. They immediately went to business, setting aside the pleasantries. Hallowrein demanded complete and utter surrendering of the Imperial Guard, as well as the imprisonment of Botyr himself. If not, they would attack Burthorpe, killing all without mercy. A long moment passed, filled with heavy contemplation. With a flash and swing, Botyr lobbed his sword far back into the woods. He then proclaimed the immediate and total surrender of Burthorpe and gave himself up. He knew that the Imperial Guards had no chance, let alone Burthorpe. It would only cost innocents their lives; there was no chance. The Hallowrein soldiers tied him and lead him away. Meanwhile, a voice spoke in the Imperial Guard forces minds, trying to lure them into attacking the soldiers. However, their loyalty far surpassed the silly voice in their head and they followed Botyr's orders, surrendering their weapons. However, Botyr's time as a prisoner was short. He was shortly rescued from Hallowrein's clutches by an old friend; Thuban and his lackeys. Why? Botyr figures it is to fuel his own ulterior motives, but he isn't about to walk back to Hallowrein so they can throw him in jail - or worse. They took Botyr and reunited him with the Guild of Rune agents, currently in the desert. Trivia *Botyr has been plagued by the number '''32 throught his whole life. thumb|left|300px|Botyr Ilkson's theme song